


Internet Boyfriend

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank met Linke on the Internet. You know what's up. Dedicated to hollie136.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollie136](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hollie136).



"I am not fucking him, David!" Linke snapped when David started snickering for the third time in a half hour after Linke had helped Franky in the kitchen. Linke had gone back to his room, thinking he would be safe from David's interrogating but, no, he had failed and David had come into his room of his own accord. He would not leave until Linke told him what he wanted to hear. Linke was plainly not in the mood to tell David anything that he wanted to hear, not without a decent counterweight for it and he didn't owe David anything at the moment.

But David was unthwartable when he wanted something done and he wanted answers from Linke about their new singer. Their very cute, very _gay_ new singer, a fact that David had somehow figured out and was using to his advantage. Or he had murderous beginner's luck because Linke was the only one who knew Frank swung that way because it was on Frank's profile on his Internet page. Well, actually, that kind of was the profile, seeing as Frank's page was on a gay singles' website which was bookmarked under "French Conjugations Site" and Linke'd be damned if David had had time to look through his computer long enough to find _that_.

It wasn't that shady, was it? He and Frank had talked, and Frank could sing, not fantastically well, mind you but he could sing, and Linke had told him he was in a band that could use a frontman and...

Linke cursed himself. It was sounding worse every time he thought about it.

"Oh, okay, Mr. I-found-this-guy-on-the-Internet-and-then-totally-ignored-him-for-three-weeks-after-he-arrived. Uh-huh, I believe you, Linke."

"You can't talk," Linke shot back. He slapped his hand over David's mouth before the guitarist could say anything else. "And for your information, he doesn't know it was me that talked to him, he thinks it was you."

"Why would it be me?" David asked smugly, his eyes taking on an evil glint. "You're covering something up, aren't you, Chris? You wanna fuck him," he sing-songed as he wriggled out of Linke's grip.

Linke glared and rolled his eyes.

David laughed.

"You do, don't you?" he giggled mercilessly.

"Fuck off, yellow teeth," Linke snapped.

David narrowed his eyes.

"That's not funny, asshole."

"Really? It's not, David? Cause I kind of think it is. I don't make fun of you and your girlfriends."

Linke covered his face with his hands when he realized what he had said. David pried them off with some difficulty and grinned up at Linke knowingly.

"So he's your boyfriend, is he?" David teased.

"Go away," Linke groaned, elbowing David who just giggled harder.

"He is," David squealed, making Linke fervently wish that he could murder his friend and bury him in the backyard without Timo finding out. Nobody else would care that David was missing, at least not for the first few days, the fool always dancing off to play in the studio or plain disappearing and driving Timo nuts until he found him.

"Please, please go away," Linke muttered as he reclaimed his hands from David and covered his burning face again. Damn boy didn't understand a thing about personal space, crawling all up in Linke's lap to terrorize him with a damn play on words that he couldn't even prove.

"Not 'til you tell me the truth," David demanded, as though Linke had ever confided in _him_, gossip that he was.

"Absolutely not."

"Tell me."

"Go away, David."

"Not 'til you tell me."

"Fuck no."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Tell me," David wheedled, pulling Linke's hands from his face again and staring at him resolutely. Linke sighed.

"Yes, alright? Now go away," he said, shoving David off his lap.

"Yes, what?"

"What do you _think_, David?" Linke growled at David's insufferable grin.

"You're letting him fuck you up the ass?" David said cheerfully.

"What?!" Linke heard Frank screech. He glanced over to the hallway and groaned. Frank was standing there with two cases of soda stacked in his arms, looking simultaneously horrified and mortified. For once, Linke did not have to tell David to leave; the guitarist sprang off of him, called a cheerful hello to Frank, and wandered off down the hallway.

Linke pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up to help Frank with the soda cases. He dropped them to the floor before shutting his door behind Frank and locking it in case David decided to return.

Frank settled onto his bed, his legs spread wide, gazing at Linke with a most unsettling look.

"You told David?" Frank asked shakily, putting his head in his hands.

Linke sighed and sat down next to Frank, gathering the smaller man into his arms.

"The rest of the band was going to find out sometime," he said softly, kissing the top of Frank's head. Frank whimpered quietly and buried his head in Linke's shoulder, the prickle of his brown hair sending shivers along Linke's neck.

"Yeah but I didn't think you would tell them," Frank whispered.

Linke smiled and rested his cheek against Frank's spiky hair. He could smell Frank's cologne and it stirred something in Linke's belly that he wasn't sure was entirely appropriate at the moment what with Frank having just had a little bit of his security blanket destroyed because of David's insistent prying. Linke blew out a warm breath to calm himself and stroked his thumb over Frank's shoulder blade unhurriedly. Frank smiled and pulled his head back to look up at him, his blue eyes prettier than Linke remembered them.

Linke was still surprised they had worked out this well. After months of talking online, they had finally met up halfway in Dortmund, Linke telling his band mates that he was going to visit family, and had liked each other right off. A few more months passed with a couple of weekends spent together before Linke had mentioned Frank to Timo and David. They had been intrigued, partly because Max had just left and they had snagged a new drummer and partly because their new management was pressuring them to create a new sound. Regardless, management had approved and, more importantly, David had approved of Frank. Several weeks more had passed, with Frank meeting the band and sharing David's basement (he and Linke had agreed that it would be problematic if Frank stayed at Linke's at first) for a time.

Now, their management had provided them with a house, the quality of which was debatable and the privacy of which was abominable. Linke had spent more time doing questionable things with Frank in Jan's van than in the house with its paper thin walls. God, the first time he had heard Timo emitting anything close to a moan, he had freaked out along with Jan and David, the latter of whom had promptly run off to check if Timo was okay.

He and Frank were getting along well for all that their space was cramped and their relationship was hidden. Not anymore, Linke thought grudgingly as he wished a fissure in the Earth's crust would open up and suck David in.

Linke smiled down at Frank, who smiled back. Linke had to say his favorite part about Frank was his smiles. No matter what was happening, Frank was smiling. It made Linke extremely happy that his secret boyfriend was enjoying himself. He had been so worried that Frank would finally meet him and would turn up his nose on the spot, leaving Linke with a yellow rose and a crushed psyche. Instead, Frank was perfect, adorable, and flexible with all the strange scheduling they maintained.

"What?" Frank asked, biting his lip.

"Nothing," Linke said, rubbing his nose against Frank's, which made the singer giggle. Linke moved his hand up to stroke Frank's cheek. He pressed his lips to Frank's mouth and kissed him firmly, nipping Frank's bottom lip in a silent question. Frank sucked in a sharp breath in surprise.

"You know we can't in here," Frank mumbled.

Linke laughed.

"Thanks to David, they already know what's up," he said.

Frank grinned and tilted his chin up, parting his lips to let Linke in. Linke pulled Frank's jacket off and shoved it off the bed, struggling as he tried to continue the kiss. Frank laughed and pulled away to tug his shoes and socks off. When Linke made for his belt, Frank's eyes widened for a moment but then he laughed and let Linke unbuckle it. Linke's cargo pants joined the belt on the floor.

"You sure the door's locked?" Frank breathed as he helped Linke undo his zipper.

"Mm-hmm," Linke hummed, kissing Frank's chin.

He ran his hand down Frank's chest, tracing absent designs into the singer's muscular chest as he laid kisses down Frank's sternum. Frank fidgeted under Linke's fingers, muttering that they were ticklish. Linke nodded and kissed Frank's navel, running his fingertips over Frank's hip, making Frank gasp and squirm more.

Linke pulled Frank's boxers off and breathed a hot breath over his erection as he stroked Frank's inner thighs slowly. He moved to swallow Frank's hardness but Frank stopped him.

"Nuh-uh," Frank said, smiling and moving onto his knees. "I'd rather have you in me."

Linke raised an eyebrow as Frank turned around. He snorted when Frank settled onto his hands and knees, his tight ass staring Linke in the face.

"Stretch me, will you?" Frank asked, turning back with half-lidded eyes that made Linke's heart beat rapidly and his stomach tighten appreciatively. He couldn't think of anything sexier at that moment that Frank looking over his shoulder, asking him to stretch him out. God but he adored this man.

He grabbed a packet of lube from his desk drawer and a few condoms, holding them up to show Frank.

"Got a color preference?"

Frank crinkled his nose.

"Anything but green," he said. Linke laughed and picked out a blue condom, shoving the rest back in his drawer. He would have to remember to swap the green ones out with some of Jan's stash. After rolling the condom on, Linke bit the lube packet open and spread the liquid between his hands, moving over to Frank to spread his cheeks. He traced a line over Frank's spine and blew on it. Frank giggled. Linke spread the lube over Frank's hole and carefully slipped his fingers inside, keeping them still as Frank relaxed. He placed another finger inside, waiting for Frank's okay. When Frank muttered that he was ready, Linke slid his cock inside, thrusting forward ever so slowly until he was completely inside and Frank's muscles undulated around him, pulling a deep groan from inside Linke's lungs. He counted to ten and thrust forward; leaning over Frank's back, he wrapped one arm around Frank's waist to stroke the taut muscles of Frank's stomach.

Linke tugged at Frank's shoulder, teasing him with rough licks to his neck, Frank arching back against Linke's cock deep inside him, letting out harsh, needy moans. Linke, too far gone to smile, bared his teeth and dragged a canine over Frank's earlobe, snagging it for a second before twisting his lips to engulf the soft flesh. Frank gasped and clenched Linke's prick with his tight muscles. Linke groaned and thrust into Frank, keeping his lips on Frank's ear and nibbling it in a way that made Frank squirm and beg.

Frank shoved back, letting out a heavy grunt and Linke knew that his weight was becoming too much for his slighter boyfriend. Linke pulled back, resting his fingers on Frank's hips before he thrust deeper into Frank, keeping the pace slow enough to torture Frank, the singer moaning delectably under him. Linke clenched his ass and thrust into Frank harder and harder, listening to Frank gasp and plead ragged words that Linke couldn't understand as his balls began to burn and his stomach clenched. Linke shoved into Frank as he came, not stopping until Frank let out a soft cry and his legs shook. Linke could smell Frank's come on the sheets before he saw it, pulling out of Frank to turn him over and hold the shuddering singer, kissing Frank's neck while his orgasm shook through him. Linke loved Frank right after he came when he lost his control and turned into an adorably shuddering, silent mess. Frank wasn't a screamer, he wasn't loud at all in fact, and Linke loved it because it made it seem as though Frank was making noise just for him, begging and moaning just for him, and no one else.

Linke smiled sleepily and wrapped Frank closer.

"Tired?" Frank asked softly. Linke nodded and let Frank tuck him into his side for a post-orgasm nap. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was Frank's fingers playing with his hair and the last thing he saw was Frank's loving smile.


End file.
